


Bear and Dief fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Bear Fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear and Dief fanart

**Dief/Bear Human AU**   


In case anyone in interested Bear is a combination of Benton Fraser (the neat, black hair) and Harold Finch (the glasses and suit) and Dief is a combination of Ray Kowalski (the spiky hair) and John Reese (the gray in his hair and the white shirt)  



End file.
